The present invention relates to a hydro powered plaque remover. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hydro powered plaque remover that delivers a cleaning mixture to the brush bristles.
Dental plaque is a colony of bacteria held together by viscid substances called glucans which also help anchor the bacteria to the teeth. Bacteria account for approximately 70% of the plaque mass. Glucans account for 20% , and levans, which act as energy sources, account for the remaining 10%.
When the saliva comes in contact with the bare tooth enamel, a thin amorphous film mainly of glycoproteins rapidly forms on the surface of the tooth. Glycoproteins are molecules with a protein that is combined with carbohydrates. This film is called the acquired pellicle. The acquired pellicle is less than one micron in thickness. The actual binding of the glycoproteins to the enamels cells is accomplished by means of electrostatic differences between the two. As an example, a protein with a negative charge would adhere to a site on the tooth surface that has a positive charge. At this initial stage, the acquired pellicle has no colonies of bacteria.
The dental plaque attaches itself to the acquired pellicle proteins by interactions similar to the attachment of the proteins to the bare tooth enamel, that is, by means of electrostatic differences between the pellicle and the bacterial wall and the glucans. Colonization of the pellicle by the bacteria signals the formation of dental plaque. By means of electrostatic charges the bacterial cells adhere to the pellicle, cell walls of the other bacteria or glucans making up the intercellular matrix of the plaque.
Processes for removal of dental plaque have involved the physical scraping of the teeth alone or in combination with ultrasonics and water sprays.
Numerous innovations for plaque removing devices have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that none teach a water drive rotary toothbrush which includes a rinse reservoir for delivering a rinse into the brush bristles.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,867 to Hogswell teaches a rotary toothbrush that includes a hand held housing and a toothbrush that is interchangeably mounted on a rotary shaft that is journalled in the housing. A turbine wheel is mounted in a chamber that is contained in the housing and rotates a shaft when water under pressure is supplied to the housing chamber. A manually operable control is mounted on the housing to drive the wheel in either direction or to stop it. Water injectors that are located in the housing chamber cause a pressure reduction in the chamber between the turbine wheel and a water outlet. Channels in the shaft supply rinsing water from the housing chamber to the brush.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,198 to Hommann teaches a hand held appliance for mouth a tooth care that includes a grip portion that has a manipulating element that acts as a sliding switch and which is capable of being shifted in an axial direction. A push button is guided on inclined surfaced in the interior of the shell of the grip portion and reaches through a slot in the shell as well as through a cutout in the manipulating element. In the interior of the grip portion, the push button rests on a pinch tube via a ball.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,109 to Thornton teaches a process that involves the application of heated water, above 40 degrees C., to the teeth with simultaneous rotary brushing. The apparatus is a turbine power unit that is adapted to be connected to the heated water faucet and to sit in the sink. A heated water exhaust conduit from the unit and a flexible power shaft lead to a handpiece which has a rotary brush driven by the shaft and a nozzle that is connected to the conduit and directed at the brush.
Finally, another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,428 to Fischer teaches a dental cleaning nozzle that has a brush element combined with a water jet. The jet is directed to provide interaction with the brush element with a part of the jet bypassing the end of the brush element.
As can be readily seen, numerous innovations for plaque removing devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they are not suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.